Electronic devices with display panels have spread to all aspects of life and work. In various types of electronic devices, especially in mobile terminal products, frames are continuously compressed in designs of frames in display panels to achieve a high screen ratio and to meet users' requirements for display regions. Present technologies propose some irregularly-shaped display panels. For example, full-screen display panels with notches become a mainstream of current irregularly-shaped display panels. However, the notches in the display panels may reduce the display performance of the display panels.
There is a need to provide a display panel and a display device to improve the display performance of the display panel with the notches.